Right Here
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Angsty songfic about Goku's feelings for ChiChi


Right Here

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: It sounded right in my head...be afraid people, my head is no place for anyone...not even me. Introspective thoughts about ChiChi...

Warnings: Introspective um...songfic :p

I stare out our living room window and wonder if you'll be forgive me this time. I wonder if there is anything I could say that would make sure that you stay with me. I've left you too many times and I know that I've made so many mistakes in our life together. This time I've changed, I can't even think of leaving you now. We only have these last few years left to us and I hope that you'll be able to see past my imperfections before our time is over.

You always have had to deal with my leaving, either to fight some enemy that, to you, was a faceless danger and, to you, was unimportant, or to train with some kid halfway around the world while I left you alone with no way to contact me and no one to hold you while you cried.

I have so many regrets where you are concerned, but if you left I'd wait right here afraid to move on the chance that you'd come back and I wouldn't be here to welcome you.

Every night I search for words that would keep you right here with me should you ever decide to leave. "I love you", "I need you", "I can't live without you" but these seems so minuscule compared to my inner most feelings.

You act so superior, and I guess in most ways you are, but it hurts. I can't take it. You effect such independence and I guess that is my fault too. If I hadn't left everything up to you to do, you would still be the sweet and clinging creature that I married. When I met you I didn't know that I needed fulfillment, but I found it when I found you. I found that I need you, and I'm sorry for hurting you.

I will make things right between us, that is my promise to you.

Just so you know, every drop of blood I shed in battle is for you. I fight to keep you from harm, from despair, from the idiot that you married.

Please forgive me for all of the mistakes that I have stupidly made along the way.

Your Loving Husband,

Goku

Tears welled in my eyes as I read the note that Goku left for me before he died. I never knew he felt such emotions. He had pressed this letter in to my hand moments before he breathed his last breath.

At the time I shoved it to the side, determined that I wouldn't let him die over something as stupid as pneumonia but my love for him and all of Bulma's medical expertise was not enough to keep life in his body. It has been two years since he left me for the last time.

There would be no miracle recovery, no wishes on those accursed dragonballs, no gifts from the kai's. That was the end, he was gone forever.

A sad smile ghosted across my face, "This time you are waiting for me, I hope you don't wait too long."

**_"Right Here"_**

I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting

Damn at the angst! lol Hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it. (Yes I am strange ;p)

Let me know what you think!


End file.
